youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
MLG Mangle
"helo ppl, i am MLG Mangle and i wil noscop u.. or quickscop u." - MLG Mangle when he was first seen. MLG Mangle is a RP character used by the user with the same name . He was first seen on the now gone FNaF Wiki chat as The Mangle (Toy Foxy 2.0). He then changed his name into MLG Mangle. He also changed his picture but not into the one you see right now. Appearence He is literally a Toy Foxy (or Mangle) with MLG skills and clothing. History http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/MLG_Mangle#History He was originally a normal Toy Foxy with a normal job of entertaining children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. (the FNaF 2 pizzeria) However one day, a child took one of his pieces of and he was wondering how the kid did that, then the other kids began to do the same thing and made Toy Foxy (MLG Mangle) faint. Then his father Withered MLG Foxy came out of the Storage Room at night and repaired his son by putting empty bags of Doritos on the parts that showed his endoskeleton, he then put Mountain Dew cans on his hands, fingers, feet and toes, he also gave him an another head named "Mini-Illuminati". When Toy Foxy (MLG Mangle) woke up, he quickly noticed that he had empty Dorito bags all over his body and empty cans of Mountain Dew on his hands, finger, feet and toes, then Withered MLG Foxy came to Toy Foxy (MLG Mangle) and punched him on the face with his "MLG Hook". Withered MLG Foxy then went to the RED teams Engineer and told him if he could make his son MLG, he said no unless he gave him some weed and a joint, Withered MLG Foxy got mad because he saved those to his son when the MLG ritual was complete, the RED Engineer then made Toy Foxy (MLG Mangle) into a MLG animatronic just like his father. However, after Toy Foxy (MLG Mangle) had been turned into MLG Mangle, Jeremy Fitzgerald quickly noticed and called the resturant owner that an another animatronic had been MLG-fied but after he called the owner, it was still unknown about who turned Withered Foxy into Withered MLG Foxy. Withered MLG Foxy was later burned in fire and he was left there by the BLU Engineer, however, what he didnt know was that Withered MLG Foxy had been turned into Withered Phantom MLG Foxy and that he had lost his right arm. When the kid that started to take MLG Mangle's pieces off came back to the resturant to show his friends how fun it is to pick off his pieces, however, Toy Foxy wasnt Toy Foxy anymore, he was MLG Mangle now and shot the kids head with his "MLG Sniper Riffle" and caused an event called "The Shot of 87". Afterwards, the resturant got sued for this event and they put MLG Mangle with the other withered animatronics. However then, 27 years later, he got activated by Freddy Fuckboy and his gang to wreck havoc again. Then, he got a friend which was his new version that called himself Didn'tMangleBeheadYou or for short DMBY. He also got a girlfriend that is a Toy Chica model called Toy Chica 3.0 Then he got many other friends at the Pizzeria and has since been around at nights unoticed by the staff except for Mike Schmidt. He then joined a site called DeviantArt with the name MangleDaRoboWitSwag. Later he joined Steam with the name XXX_MLG_Mangle_XXX. Then on DeviantArt, he had found a new kind of meme called Moist Memes, he literally calls it FNaF on drugs. He then went on an adventure alone in order to find his father after being told by Freddy Fuckboy. He found his father in a withered burned state. He bringed him back to the pizzeria by hiding him at the Storage Room. He was about to tell the others in the Pizzeria but he felt that if he did, his dad Withered Phantom MLG Foxy would get kicked out again and destroyed piece by piece so he didnt tell. TBA Gallery The Mangle.png|MLG Mangle's picture when he was The Mangle (Toy Foxy 2.0) Trivia *MLG Mangle loves Doritos and Mountain Dew more than any other kind of food. *He once sweared in the Community Central but luckily for him, the guards were away. *His favourite dinosaur is Yee. *His favourite tooth paste (body paste) is Colgate TITpaste. *He likes watching Steven Universe. *When he is confused, he says: "Pootis". *He doesn't really understand the point of "Moist" Memes, however, he understands the point of MLG Memes for unknown reasons. *He has also been seen on Drawplanet. *He thinks that Dragcave is a very strange game. *He is very unhealthy. *Of all the friends he has, his best friend is Didn'tMangleBeheadYou. *He was the one that made Dry Bready dry. *Besides MLG music, his favorite song is Adele's Skyfall. TBA Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Memes